memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Soval
Soval byl v 20. až 50. letech 22.století vulkánským velvyslancem na Zemi. Předchozí kariéra V 50.letech 21.století byl Soval členem okupačních jednotek, které zabrali Andorianům planetoid Paan Mokar. Byl důstojníkem zpravodajské služby s nízkou hodností v Jihovýchodním kvadrantu. Před incidentem na Paan Mokar/Weytahn v roce 2152, vystřelil Soval naposledy ze zbraně někdy na počátku 22.století. Diplomacie Soval žil na Zemi přes 30 let. Přibližně od roku 2124, možná dříve, a ještě v roce 2154 byl vulkánským velvyslancem na Zemi. (ENT: Awakening) Soval patřil mezi Vulkánce, kteří Zemi omezovali, a myslel si, že Lidé ještě nejsou připraveni opustit Sluneční soustavu. Kapitán Jonathan Archer Sovala obviňoval, že kvůli Vulkáncům se jeho otec Henry Archer nedožil lodě s warpem 5, kterou pomáhal vyvíjet. Jako malý, Jonathan Archer označoval Sovala za "ušatého velvyslance". a se členy Hvězdné flotily.]] Po havárii Klingona Klaanga na Zemi v roce 2151 ho chce Archer odvézt zpět na Qo'noS. Soval si myslí, že by to měli udělat Vulkánci, a start Enterprise NX-1 by měl být odložen. Admirál Forrest se však rozhodne jeho radu ignorovat, a vyšle Enterprise NX-01 na Qo'noS. Soval jim nabídne využití vulkánské databáze, ale pod podmínkou, že sebou Jonathan Archer vezme Vulkánku T'Pol jak vědeckého důstojníka. (ENT: Broken Bow) V roce 2152 se Enterprise nesprávně domnívá, že je zodpovědná za zničení paraaganské kolonie. Soval Zemi doporučí, aby na jedno, dvě desetiletí přestali zkoumat vesmír. Ale Hvězdná flotila tuto radu ignorovala také. (ENT: Shockwave, Part II) Později téhož roku, když znovu vypukli boje mezi Vulkánci a Andoriany o planetu Paan Mokar, Shran Vulkánce požádal, aby poslali jako vyjednavače kapitána Archera. Soval jako velvyslanec na Zemi kontaktoval Hvězdnou flotilu. Soval a subkomandér Muroc se poté setkali s Enterprise NX-01, a s Jonathanem Archerem vyjednávání domluvili. Soval nebyl nijak zvlášť nadšený, že za ně bude Jonathan Archer jednat, ale musel souhlasit. u]] Zatímco se pokoušejí přistát, je člun sestřelen odpadlíky andoriankých sil, kteří nepracují pro Shrana. Když Soval navrhoval setkat se s Vulkánci, Jonathan Archer raději vyhledal Shrana. Brzy se dostali do palby, a Soval byl střelen do ramene. Archer poté, co našli úkryt, dal Sovalovi zbraň aby je kryl. Soval byl velmi nejistý, protože naposledy vystřelil před více než 50 lety. Soval a T'Pol byli zajati a odvedeni ke Shranovi, zatímco Jonathan Archer bojoval s andorianskými odpadlíky. Jakmile byl jeden z odpadlíků zatčen, začalo skutečné mírové jednání mezi Shranem, Sovalem, T'Pol, Murocem a Jonathanem Archerem na Enterprise NX-01. Ačkoli souhlasili, že se na hodně věcech neshodli, dohodli se, že jednání budou pokračovat na Andorii. Thy'lek Shran naléhal, že se to musí oslavit andorianským pivem. I když Soval nebyl moc ochotný, nechtěl Shrana urazit, a tak se přípitku účastnil. (ENT: Cease Fire) V roce 2153 byl Soval skeptický k informacím, které získal Jonathan Archer od Sulibanů ohledně Xindů. Misi do Delfské oblasti nedoporučoval. Soval se také snažil přesvědčit T'Pol, aby se neúčastnila této mise. (ENT: The Expanse) Po návratu Enterprise NX-01 z xindské mise v roce 2154, byl Soval členem komise, která posuzovala Archerovo jednání v Delfské oblasti. Soval se zajímal o vulkánskou loď Seleya, se kterou se Enterprise v oblasti setkala. Hlavní stížností bylo, že Jonathan Archer nezískal lodní deník, takže komise nemohla vědět, co se na palubě Seleyi vlastně stalo. Nicméně Jonathanu Archerovi poděkoval, že byla tato část Galaxie zachráněna od stavitelů koulí. (ENT: Home) Později roku 2154 přiletěl admirál Maxwell Forrest na Vulkán, projednávat vztahy mezi Lidmi a Vulkánci. Soval byl skoro zabit při bombovém útoku na velvyslanectví Spojené Země. Forrest obětoval svůj život, aby zachránil ten Sovalův. Vulkánské vrchní velení považovalo za atentátníky skupinu zvanou Syrranité, ale Soval povzbudil kapitána Jonathana Archera k vlastnímu vyšetřování, a vyjádřil mu svou podporu. Když posádka Enterprise nalezla potencionálního svědka, který však byl v kómatu, provedl Soval spojení myslí, a zjistil, že bombu na velvyslanectví nastražil šéf vulkánské bezpečnosti Stel. Když se Vulkánské vrchní velení dozvědělo, že Soval provedl spojení myslí, zbavilo ho jeho pozice velvyslance. (ENT: The Forge) Soval poté informoval komandéra Tuckera o spiknutí Vulkánského vrchního velení, které použilo Syrranity jako maskování před plánovanou invazí na Andorii. A to i přes to, že před dvěma lety byla podepsána mírová dohoda. Protože taková akce by vedla k mezihvězdnému konfliktu, rozhodne se Soval Andoriany varovat. Shran však byl velmi skeptický k tomu, co jim Soval říká, a nevěřil, že by zradil vlastní lidi. Proto Sovala unesl z Enterprise. Pomocí zařízení, speciálně vyrobeného pro mučení Vulkánců, se z něj snažil dostat pravdu. Soval radil Shranovi, ať dá na jeho radu, dokud je čas, a varuje Imperiální gardu. Shran ho propustil a poslechl ho. (ENT: Awakening) Vulkánci byli překvapeni, že se setkali s odporem Andorianů a Enterprise.Když Archer navíc našel na Vulkánu artefakt zvaný Kir'Shara, byl administrátor V'Las zatčen, a ministr Kuvak invazi zastavil. Soval poté Jonathanu Archerovi oznámil, že Vulkánské vrchní velení bylo zrušeno, a nová vláda bude mít mnohem vstřícnější politiku vůči Zemi. (ENT: Kir'Shara) Poté, co se Syrranitka T'Pau stává administrátorkou, získává Soval zpět místo velvyslance na Zemi. Soval byl jedním z velvyslanců, kteří reprezentovali své světy na konferenci, kde se diskutovalo o vzniku Koalice planet. Byl první, kdo začal tleskat po projevech kapitána Jonathana Archera a Nathana Samuelse. (ENT: Terra Prime) Alternativní časové linie V jiné alternativní časové linii se v roce 2155 pokusil Soval přesvědčit T'Pol, aby se s ním vrátila na Vulkán. Ona ale zůstala věrná své posádce. (ENT: Twilight) Klíčové epizody *ENT: ** Broken Bow (1.sezóna) ** Shadows of P'Jem ** Shockwave, Part II (2.sezóna) ** Cease Fire ** The Expanse ** Twilight (3.sezóna) ** Home (4.sezóna) ** The Forge ** Awakening ** Kir'Shara ** …Terra Prime ca:Soval de:Soval en:Soval es:Soval fr:Soval it:Soval ja:ソヴァル ru:Совал Kategorie:Velvyslanci Kategorie:Vulkánci